


Я научу тебя смеяться

by Mozilla



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-17 20:33:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14838704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mozilla/pseuds/Mozilla
Summary: У Ниджимуры появился не воображаемый друг.





	Я научу тебя смеяться

Ниджимура отодвинул футон в самый угол и крепко замотался в одеяло — так казалось безопаснее. Он испуганно таращился на стенку, стараясь даже не моргать. А вдруг он уснет, и когда оттуда что-то вылезет, то не сможет даже убежать. Тихо скрипнула дверь, и Ниджимура чуть не подпрыгнул, но это оказалась мама.

— Мама, — тут же зашептал он. — Оно смотрит!

— Чудовище из шкафа? — мама улыбалась, но выглядела очень усталой. Правильно, у Ниджимуры только недавно появилась сестричка, и мама совсем не высыпалась из-за нее. 

— Нет, я пошутил, — Ниджимура уже большой, ему пять лет, он сам справится, а мама пусть отдыхает. 

— Спокойной ночи, — мама поцеловала его в лоб, размотала одеяло, которое он успел чуть ли не узлом завязать, и ушла, тихо прикрыв дверь. Она оставила ночник, но это совсем не помогало. 

— Я уже большой, — тихо сказал Ниджимура, убеждая себя. Но на глаза все равно наворачивались слезы от страха, и хотелось кинуться за мамой и напроситься ночевать к ней. Он покосился на стену, зажмурился и уже собрался бежать в комнату к родителям, как услышал тихий плач сестры. Мама наверняка сейчас будет успокаивать ее. Ниджимура тихо хныкнул — это было не очень справедливо, ему тоже сейчас нужна мама.

Через несколько минут он осмелился открыть глаза и снова посмотреть на стену. Дыра никуда не делась — по-прежнему мерцала голубоватым светом и, кажется, стала еще больше.

Еще неделю назад это была небольшая трещина, и Ниджимура с любопытством рассматривал ее. Он даже хотел задвинуть ее шкафом, чтобы о ней не знал никто, кроме него — тогда бы у него появилась своя собственная тайна, куда круче, чем дохлый жук Минато, которым тот хвастался. 

Оказалось, что ничего задвигать не нужно, все равно эту дыру не видел никто, кроме него. Она росла с каждым днем и сейчас была уже больше самого Ниджимуры. А за ней виднелся кусочек чужой комнаты. На полу там валялись разноцветные подушки, а еще очень классная игрушка — космическая ракета, маленькая, но совсем как настоящая.

Ниджимура несколько раз кидал в дыру скомканные бумажки и даже новенький баскетбольный мячик, но все отскакивало, вызывая рябь, будто на воде. Значит и игрушку с той стороны вытащить нельзя. 

Обидно, конечно, но даже просто смотреть было интересно. А вчера в той комнате появилось чудовище. 

Сначала Ниджимура увидел длинные рога, потом красные волосы — или шерсть? — и страшный-страшный взгляд желтых глаз с вертикальным зрачком. Чудовище зарычало на него, и Ниджимура убежал. Тогда он все рассказал маме, но она ему не поверила и только успокаивающе погладила по волосам. 

Одну ночь он провел в коридоре. Вытащил туда футон, когда родители уже уснули. Он хотел с утра незаметно занести его обратно, но проспал, и его нашли. Отец хмурился, мама вздыхала, оба явно начинали волноваться за него. Так что больше про дыру и чудовище Ниджимура решил не говорить. Он уже большой.

Но страшно было как маленькому. Сейчас в той комнате было пусто, и Ниджимура надеялся, что чудовище больше не появится. 

Оно пришло через полчаса, когда глаза уже слипались. Послышалось рычание, и Ниджимура подскочил на футоне, вжимаясь в стенку.

Чудовище стояло около дыры и смотрело на него. Хотелось закричать, но Ниджимура стиснул зубы, а потом насупился и зарычал в ответ. Главное, не показывать своего страха, он помнил это из какой-то передачи про животных. Чудовище замолчало и сделало шаг назад. Работает!

Ниджимура вскочил, подхватил подушку и швырнул в дыру. Чудовище взвизгнуло и спряталось за кособокий стол в своей комнате, на виду только рога остались.

— Так тебе! — воодушевленно воскликнул Ниджимура, воинственно подтянул трусы и уверенно подошел к дыре.

«Уйди!»

— Что? — Ниджимура потряс головой и поковырял в ухе, ему явно что-то послышалось.

«Уйди! Я позову мхаа!»

— Ого, — Ниджимура сел перед дырой на пол и уставился на кончики рогов, выглядывающие из-за стола. — Это ты?

Чудовище осторожно выглянуло из-за стола, а потом вылезло полностью. Только сейчас Ниджимура заметил, что оно не такое уж большое, с него ростом. Да и выглядело не так страшно. Ну, рога — длинные, черные, чуть изогнутые. Красное на голове оказалось все-таки больше похоже на шерсть, но на теле он ее не заметил. А еще чудовище было одето во что-то вроде комбинезона, разрисованного синими ромбиками. И Ниджимура совсем перестал бояться. 

— Ты со мной как-то говоришь? — снова спросил он. Интересно, а можно будет попросить у него поиграть игрушечную ракету? А он бы ему мячик одолжил. Ненадолго.

«Я с тобой думаю. Ты таакш?»

— Кто?

«Таакш. Приходит к наказанным, грызет рога и не дает спать.»

— Нет, я не буду грызть твои рога, — Ниджимура рассмеялся, а чудовище опять сделало несколько шагов назад.

«Ты шумишь. Страшно.»

— Это не шум, — Ниджимура растерялся. — Это смех.

«Смех?»

— Когда весело, хорошо, интересно, приятно, тогда смешно.

«Тебе хорошо сейчас?»

— Мне интересно, — Ниджимура решил пока не смеяться, чтобы не пугать чудовище, но оно внезапно растянуло губы в улыбке, показывая небольшие клыки, и несколько раз фыркнуло.

«Так? Мне тоже интересно.»

— Почти! Я обязательно научу тебя смеяться, — пообещал Ниджимура. — Как тебя зовут?

«Акаши. А тебя?»

— Ниджимура. Давай дружить?

Чудовище, нет, Акаши, опять неловко фыркнул и кивнул. 

И Ниджимура решил, что ему даже ракета не нужна, так получилось намного круче.

 

С Акаши было здорово. Его не видел никто, кроме Ниджимуры, они могли говорить, о чем угодно. Когда они стали постарше, то посчитали, что почти ровесники, хотя время у Акаши шло немного по-другому. Он так и не смог объяснить, в чем именно отличие и недовольно рычал от того, что Ниджимура его не понимает.

А в семь лет они впервые поругались. Ниджимура тогда бежал домой из школы очень радостный, ведь он такое нашел! Он чуть не подпрыгивал от нетерпения, пока ждал Акаши. А как только тот появился, показал ему учебник с картинкой.

— Смотри как похоже! Ты как наша антилопа! Рога такие же! — его распирало от гордости, что он принес такую новость.

Акаши подошел почти вплотную к невидимой перегородке, всмотрелся в картинку, а потом зарычал и хлестнул по полу хвостом. 

«Ты кшат! Сравнил меня с добычей!»

Акаши так рассердился, что Ниджимура почти не понимал, о чем тот думает, но кажется больше всего он ругался. Обидно.

— Да лучше б ты был антилопой! — выпалил Ниджимура и кинул в дыру учебником — Акаши от неожиданности отшатнулся, а потом рыкнул и отвернулся.

Они не разговаривали неделю. Ниджимура сначала дулся, а потом представил, если бы его сравнили с обезьяной. Неприятно.

После этого он начал караулить у дыры, но Акаши не показывался, и Ниджимура даже не мог извиниться.

— И кто из нас после этого кшат, — ворчал он. Надо же было настолько обидится.

Акаши пришел только через неделю. Ниджимура так обрадовался, что сначала даже не заметил подвоха:

— Прости, я больше не буду… Что ты сделал?!

Акаши нервно дернул хвостом и ощупал остатки рогов на своей голове.

«Я больше не похож на добычу. Мы останемся равными.»

Ниджимура сел на пол и чуть не заплакал. Вместо длинных красивых рогов на голове Акаши теперь красовались два неровных обломка.

— Они отрастут? — что же он наделал, кошмар.

«Я снова отпилю.»

Акаши был самым упрямым из всех, кого знал Ниджимура.

— Не отпилишь! Обещай, что больше никогда-никогда их не отпилишь! Они… Они красивые! — выпалил Ниджимура.

Акаши посмотрел на него, а потом фыркнул — он пока так и не научился смеяться.

«Глупый кшат.»

— Сам дурак, — отозвался Ниджимура и показал ему язык.

Они потом еще не раз спорили и ругались, но рога Акаши больше не трогал.

 

В тринадцать Ниджимура получил письмо. На нем было нарисовано розовое сердечко, и он так и держал его в руках до самого дома.

«Что это?»

— Блин, что ж так пугать, я думал ты на этом твоем тшарв… на занятиях, короче.

«Я высший. Мой тшарвират короче, сколько раз можно объяснять?»

— Да-да, ты очень умный, как я мог забыть, — Ниджимура хмыкнул и сел на пол, привычно подтянув к себе подушку. 

Они разговаривали обо всем, но пока ни разу не касались такой темы, как девчонки и их признания. Честно говоря, Ниджимура даже не знал, а есть ли у них там девчонки. Почему-то спрашивать об этом было неловко.

— А у вас есть ммм… особи другого пола? — цитата из учебника биологии очень помогла начать странный разговор.

Акаши так расфыркался, что задел стенку рогами — они у него в последний год вымахали чуть ли не на два метра, и он еще не слишком хорошо с ними управлялся. Зато смеялся уже почти так, как надо.

«Да, у нас есть особи другого пола. Рассказать, в чем отличие на физическом уровне? И ты можешь их тоже называть девчонками.»

— Нет! Не надо мне ничего рассказывать, — Ниджимура и в своем мире представлял это отличие смутно, только чужого ему не хватало. Нет, учебник он читал, но… В общем, разбираться и думать об этом не хотелось. Кстати, он и отличий Акаши от себя не знал. Интересно, а у него есть член?

«Ты стал красным.»

— Да иди ты, — отозвался Ниджимура. — Мне письмо передали.

«Что это?»

— Это вроде как признание, ну, что я типа нравлюсь кому-то.

Акаши понимающе кивнул.

«У нас хвост показывают.»

— Я видел твой хвост.

«Кшат. Мне семь было, он даже до половины не отрос тогда.»

— У тебя он сейчас еще длиннее? Покажи! — Ниджимура отложил письмо. 

«Ты не думаешь. Это же будет признание.»

— Жадина. Даже хвост показать не хочешь.

«А ты напишешь мне письмо?»

Ниджимура представил, как разрисовывает конверт сердечками, и рассмеялся.

«Никакого хвоста.»

Голос в голове звучал немного обиженно.

На следующий день в школе Ниджимура извинился и отказал Каору, которая написала ему письмо.

 

В пятнадцать лет Ниджимура стоял около дыры в стене и сбивчиво объяснял, почему ему надо уехать и обещал, что дом не продадут, и что он обязательно вернется.

«Надолго?»

Это все, о чем спросил его Акаши. 

— Не знаю, — тихо ответил Ниджимура. Он готов был бросить все, ради того, чтобы отца вылечили. Но бросить Акаши оказалось тяжелее всего. 

«Возвращайся.»

Акаши шагнул к невидимой преграде между ними и положил на нее руку. По поверхности пробежала рябь. Ниджимура тоже дотронулся до нее, а потом ударил кулаком.

— Ненавижу эту дрянь!

«Возвращайся», — тихо повторил Акаши, когда Ниджимура уже был на пороге.

 

Он вернулся через два года. Дом выглядел заброшенным, двери поскрипывали, на полу лежала пыль. И только дыра в стене совсем не изменилась — все так же мерцала голубоватым светом. Вот только за ней никого не было.

Ниджимура сел, не обращая внимания на пыль, и уставился в дыру.

— Ну же, — тихо сказал он. — Я вернулся.

Комнату по ту сторону дыры была пустой. Ниджимура ждал, отлучаясь только на кухню за едой. За два года, пока он не видел Акаши, он много о чем думал, но точно понял только одно — ни по кому он так не скучал. Он хотел его видеть и слышать в своей голове. Каждый день.

Акаши появился только через месяц. Ниджимура спал в этот момент, но моментально проснулся от тихого смешка в голове. Акаши стоял в проеме и улыбался. А потом сделал шаг вперед.

— Ты вернулся, — у него был забавный акцент, но он совершенно точно говорил по японски и совершенно точно находился сейчас в комнате Ниджимуры, а не за преградой. Его рога царапали потолок, и ему приходилось немного сутулиться.

— Как ты это сделал? — ошарашенно спросил Ниджимура, вскакивая на ноги.

— Я высший, глупый кшат, сколько можно повторять? — Акаши засмеялся.

— Я написал тебе письмо, — выпалил Ниджимура и шагнул к нему, приближаясь вплотную, но не решаясь прикоснуться.

— Правда? — он улыбался, а его хвост метался из стороны в сторону.

— Да, — выдохнул Ниджимура, качнулся к Акаши и наконец-то обнял его.


End file.
